Kamoebas
Kamoebas 'is founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders]], he is giant rock turtle Kaiju that was mutated by the alien Yog. He makes his appearance during the Trilopod War and joins the other Kaiju who parties in the war to form the Earth Defenders. Appearance Kamoebas resembles a turtle in appearance, specifically a Mata Mata Turtle. He is blue in color, both in his skin and shell. His shell is jagged and spikey with each spike curved forward. The underside of his shell is rough but flat and has a short tail being part of the shell. Kamoebas' face is rough and atop his head are small spines, which like his shell spikes are also curved forward. His neck is extendable and can stretch really long when need be. He also possesses fairly short legs. After becoming members of Fairy Tail Kamoebas is given his Guild Mark. His is black and placed on the right side of his largest shell spike. Personality Kamoebas has been shown to have a serious nature and takes great pride in being a part of the Earth Defenders. He shares a good relationship with the rest of his comrades, mainly Kumonga and Zilla, as well as Titanosaurus (before he defected). After learning that Titanosaurus had defected to the Earth Conquerors, he, Kumonga and Zilla became very hurt by this, but still never lost hope in their leader. History During the Cretaceous Period, Kamoebas was originally a rock turtle living on Sergio Island alongside a cuttlefish and a stone crab, who would later become Gezora and Ganimes. At some point, an alien known as Yog came to Terra and mutated them in the hopes of using them to conqueror the primitive planet, but lost control over them and was killed before the three monsters went separate ways. Synopsis Devonian Arc Kamoebas first appeared in a flashback when the Shobijin explained to Lucy Casprell about the different guardian Kaiju, where he was seen appearing after Gorosaurus defeated Megaguirus in battle and challenged the dinosaur. He also appears in the 'Water' monsters section of the mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc At some point, the Trilopods found Kamoebas and took him back to their hive located in Los Angeles after absorbing his DNA. He and the other captured Kaiju are eventually freed by King Caesar and join Godzilla in battling the large number of Trilopod/Kaiju hybrids, turning the tables in their favor until Magita appears and overwhelms them. He then has his energy absorbed by Godzilla as he unlocks his Burning Mode and manages to kill Magita. After the battle, Kamoebas and the other monsters follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod War, Kamoebas and many other Kaiju rally under Godzilla at the Monster Islands and form the Earth Defenders. During his time with the Earth Defenders, he formed a sub-team with Titanosaurus, Kumonga, and Zilla. Later, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, he as well as Titanosaurus and Zilla become embarrassed when Kumonga gives their team a silly name. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from a mission in Brisbane, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders discuss with him the possibility of there being another faction containing malice Kaiju. The team is then confronted by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors and the two factions prepare to fight. Before the fight can begin though, a large magic circle appears above the Monster Islands, sucking all of the present Kaiju through it and sending them to Earthland. Kamoebas and the others are separated from Godzilla as they enter the other universe. Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders soon reunite with Godzilla in Magnolia and aid him and the members of Fairy Tail in fighting off the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. He is present along with the others in Fairy Tail's guild hall as Godzilla explains who they are and warns them about SpaceGodzilla and his group. After Makarov welcomes the Earth Defenders into the guild and gives them their guild marks, Kamoebas and the other Kaiju join the core members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the mages Godzilla's memories. After they finish watching his memories, Kamoebas and the other Kaiju are shocked when the mages still accept them as their guild mates. He then joins in a bar fight with his fellow Defenders and other members of Fairy Tail. Then next day, Kamoebas is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Kamoebas and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Makarov adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Kamoebas along with Kumonga teams up with Freed Justine and Bickslow. One week later, Kamoebas and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Kamoebas and his team are able to be the first to make it to the Island thanks to Freed creating a magic barrier. The team encounter Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Varan and Mothra Lea in a Combat Route. Kamoebas stays with Freed as Bickslow and Kumonga begin the battle. Just as Kaoembas is about to join the brawl, he is distracted by a tremor (The source being Gildarts) giving Lucy the chance to summon Aquarius who blasts Kamoebas and Freed with a torrent of water. Kamoebas is defeated when Varan spins Kuonga and throws him at Kamoebas, both kaiju crashing into Freed and all three of them being knocked out, loosing the match. Afterward, Kamoebas and Kumonga head towards the Base Camp where they meet Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Lissana Strauss, Juvia Lockster, Mothra Leo and Manda. Kamoebas ticks off a salty Kumonga by stating he let his guard, provikg the spider. The two are about to brawl until Manda threatens to tell Anguirus. Kamoebas and Kamoebas then head out to assist in finding the other defenders to make sure they return to the camp safely. However they soon get lost thanks to Kumonga but they meet Freed and Bickslow who lead them back to base camp. Kamoebas, Kumonga, Freed and Biskslow appear at the basecamp, where they encounter Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras attacking Gorosaurus, Levy Mcgarden, Lisanna, Mothra Leo, Pantherlily and the Shobijin. Kamoebas fires a Rock Blast as Ebirah before he can attack his comrades, Kamoebas is anger when he sees Zilla has been injured. The two opposisng sides begin to engage in combat, Kamoebas faces Ebirah in combat and mange to fend him off, until Rustyrose uses Ghosts of Brittia and manages to overpower him, Kumonga, Bickslow and Freed. He and Kumonga then become angered when Rustyrose and Kamacuras talk about how Titanosaurus had abandoned the Earth Defenders. Kamoebas and Kumonga soon see that Freed and Bickslow are running out of energy as the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. Abilities 'Hard Carapace: ' Being a turtle monster, Kamoebas can use his hard, rocky shell or carapace as a shield fro attacks. The shell is shown to have some durability as seen in the battle against Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy when Kamoebas retracted into he shell as is thrown into a bunch of dark guild goons by Zilla, ricocheting from one to the next with no damage. 'Extendible Neck: ' Kamoebas's neck is able to stench very long to allow him to bite opponents from a further distance. 'Rock Blast: ' From his mouth, Kamoebas is able to launch a flaming rock at his opponents that are able to explode on contact. He uses this move against Ebirah. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju